


Paris is Lovely

by ChuckAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Fic and Art, M/M, Paris - Freeform, art deco, edward McKnight kauffer au lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Independently wealthy professor Draco Malfoy stumbles upon a humble and talented artist working at a bookshop in San Francisco. He falls quickly for the shy, beautiful Harry Potter, and realizes he would do anything to make him happy. As much as it pains him to be apart, Draco sponsors Harry and pays for him to pursue his artistic passion in Paris.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Paris is Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> January Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge  
> Prompt: Borrowed  
> Word count: 117  
> Art restriction: Art Deco

“Harry Malfoy Potter. Has a nice ring to it.”

Harry spun around, mouth going wide. He hadn’t seen his art sponsor since their last whirlwind night together in San Francisco. 

“Draco! You’re in Paris?”

“Obviously.”

Harry was near speechless. 

“Why are you here? You said you wanted to stay stateside.”

Draco smiled almost shyly, and pulled Harry toward him by the waist. Harry’s breath hitched and he grabbed Draco’s neck, head spinning. 

“I didn’t realize what my life would be like without you, love. I also heard that you borrowed my last name.”

“I hope you don’t mind, I—“

“Harry Malfoy Potter, of course I don’t bloody mind. You were right, by the way. Paris is lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the lives of Art Deco artist Edward McKnight Kauffer and his sponsor Professor Joesph McKnight.
> 
> Huge thanks to Ava and the Hideaway gang for the inspiration, support, and generally being lifesavers.
> 
> This is arguably my first ever piece of writing. Please be gentle with me.


End file.
